Midnight Swim
by Silverfang44
Summary: Cloud has a problem and Tidus is there to help. CloudxTidus


This story was co-written by me and my sister. Depending on the reaction this may or may not be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy.

Midnight Swims

It was late at night and Cloud still couldn't fall into his usual restless slumber. It wasn't the wars or his many bloody battles that haunted his mind; it was a problem closer to his heart. He'd laid awake the last few nights with something one his mind. He was sure he'd loved Aerith and when she died he was devastated, but he hadn't been attracted, in the least, to Tifa. Shaking his head free of the unwanted thought, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind, but sadly his thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand. He had been slightly attracted to Wakka, at least more so than Tifa, until he had gotten to know him, which made him question himself. But soon he would realize that his fears were for naught. He vaguely noticed he was walking to the pool.

As he neared the water, Cloud glimpsed a figure moving beneath the surface. As the figure drew nearer, he recognized the blonde hair of Tidus. As he turned to walk away, the blonde boy surfaced. He winced and turned as the younger man called to him.

"Good evening, Cloud-san." Tidus chimed across the water.

"Evening." Cloud called back nodding his head.

"Is something bothering you, Cloud-san?"

Ignoring the question, Cloud turned to make his back to his room.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

Cloud cringed._ Tifaish. _He though vaguely.

"Whining about matters that don't concern you is very unbecoming of you, Tidus-san."

"There's no reason to be so uptight. I'm only trying to help."

Cloud turned to face him.

"You couldn't help if you wanted to, kid."

Tidus, slightly offended, snapped, "Try me!"

Cloud needing to get the matter off his chest, sat by the edge of the pool, and explained the situation to Tidus.

"Well," Tidus smirked, "sounds to me like you're gay."

Cloud, shocked by the analysis, responded in a stern voice "No."

"Are you afraid of that, Cloud-san?" Tidus' smirk never faltered as he draped his arms over the side of the pool. Cloud grunted in reply and rolled his eyes.

Tidus raked his eyes over Cloud's well toned body and sighed at the way the moonlight played over his slender form.

"You are beautiful Cloud-san." He murmured.

Cloud's head whipped to stare at the other man in confusion.

"I didn't stutter." Tidus remarked, as Cloud fought back a blush and Tidus noticed.

"Are you hot, Cloud-san? You're all red. Why don't you get in the pool?"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he slowly entered the water. Cloud, who was expecting the water to be cold, was lightly surprised by the slight warmth that greeted him. He looked warily at Tidus and was mildly aggravated to see an uncharacteristically dreamy expression to his features. Tidus approached him slowly and pulled the confused man into deeper water. When they could no longer touch, Tidus placed his hands on Cloud's hips and pulled him closer.

The ex-Soldier allowed the younger man control of the moment and leaned into the contact. On the outside, he remained coolly aloof of the situation. On the inside, his heart beat rapidly at the unfamiliar sensation. Tidus pressed their bodies together to deliver a quick kiss to Cloud's lips before smiling mischievously and ducking under the surface. Without warning, he felt the young man playfully begin to lick at his nipples. Cloud normally didn't fear drowning in a pool, however this new sensation threw him off balance and he found it nearly impossible to keep his head above water.

"Hey, you gotta be careful." Tidus cautioned, coming up behind Cloud and wrapping an arm around his waist. Tilting Cloud's head upward, he continued. "You have to keep your pretty head above water." Then he moved his hands lower to Cloud's hips, sufficiently distracting him enough to lean forward and claim the parted lips for his own. There was something about the unassuming manner of the other man that kept him motionless. Despite the fact that he was in complete control of the ex-Soldier, Tidus had refrained from intruding into his mouth; the kiss was merely a question.

"Is this okay?" He asked, pulling away slowly.

"A little confused," Cloud replied, wanting more than ever to understand his emotions.

"Can I have your permission to make you feel better," He smirked.

In his confusion Cloud found himself nodding. All of a sudden, he felt his pants being yanked off as soft hands work their way up his legs. Tidus grinned devilishly and disappeared under the surface. A soft stroking at his inner thighs alerted him to the awakened lust in his groin. However, Tidus painfully ignored the swollen flesh. He kissed the tight muscles of his thighs, and allowed his tongue to run wild on the curves of his hips. He traced the rabid tones of Cloud's lower back with his fingers. The combined movements sent shivers of pleasure through the vulnerable blonde and he found himself not caring about whether he stayed above the water. Cloud reached down to Tidus' shoulders for support at the new sensation. The water elevated Cloud's senses to a new state of heightened craving and a small gasp escaped his lips unbidden. His hips jerked forward, desperately needing contact.

The younger man seemed to feel his desire and tentatively touched Cloud's engorged member. A small moan applauded the relief. Cloud clenched his teeth and let his head fall back. The moon and stars seemed to be laughing at him as they twinkled from their omnipotent view. Cloud fought back another moan determined not to make another sound. But the instant the notion entered his head, the harder it became. Tidus's tongue was moving in slow circles around him.

Tidus eagerly swallowed the head of his cock in one greedy gulp. Cloud concentrated on the bright bulbs above him. He found the short, blonde hair of the man below him and wound his fingers into it while pressing into the core that was sucking him off.

_Oh God, this feels good_, he thought, wanting more.

But before he could begin the ascent to oblivion, Tidus pulled away. He breached the surface of the water noisily, and then pulled Cloud into a deep kiss, grinding their members together.

Again, Tidus pulled away to ask, "Are you still afraid of this, Cloud-san?"

Too occupied with the erotic movement of the Blitzball player, he ignored the question and focused all of his lust into a single kiss. Tidus returned the kiss equally passionate.

"Would you return the favor, Cloud-san," Tidus blushed, after which he pulled away and leaned back in the water, elevating his hips above surface level. Nodding his agreement, the ex-Soldier bent his head to the well defined erection. He took Tidus in his mouth, eliciting a sigh of relief from the aching blonde. Cloud swirled his tongue around the pink flesh, letting Tidus's moans guide him to the spots that felt the best. Encouraged, he sucked harder on the younger man before him. Tidus grasped Cloud's wet hair and pulled his head lower onto himself. Cloud felt Tidus' head at the back of his throat. He ignored the slight gagging feeling and took Tidus' length all the way in his mouth, pushing past his gag point. He slowly bobbed his head back and forth adjusting to his restricted breath. Tidus bucked into his throat and Cloud grabbed his hips to hold him in place, reassuming his pace.

Tidus struggled a bit able to move every part of his body except the part that mattered. He didn't want to rush Cloud but he couldn't take much more of this torture.

"C-cloud-saaan! Please! Faster!" he gasped between pants.

Cloud sped up on a little, but just enough. Tidus felt his climax rapidly approaching. He arched his back and tugged Cloud's hair.

"Cloud! Cloud-san! I'm go-gonna…Cloud-san I-"

Tidus was cut short as he reached his relief, shooting his essence, hot, down Cloud's throat.

Cloud pulled Tidus' length from his mouth and took several deep breaths, before Tidus' lips caught his in a deep kiss.

This time it was Cloud's turn to break the kiss and say, "Return the favor."

Tidus became blatantly aware of Cloud's throbbing hard on. Tidus sheepishly smiled. He nodded and turned around, grabbing Cloud's arm and leading him to the side of the pool, earning another confused look from Cloud.

Tidus gripped the side of the pool for support, and pressed his ass to Cloud's groin, encouragingly. With that, the memories from his only passion filled night with Aerith filled his mind, immediately he knew what to do. He pressed his enlarged member to Tidus' ass and eased his way in. He closed his eyes in pleasure filling Tidus easily, the water acting as lubrication and lessening some of the friction. He resisted the immediate urge to pound into the tight warmth, allowing Tidus to adjust. Moments later, Tidus rocked back on Cloud encouraging him to move.

It only took Cloud a few moments to find the sweet spot in Tidus that had him hard and panting all over again. Feeling Tidus' walls constricting around him, he pulled back out and slammed into that spot, causing Tidus to cry out in pleasure. Cloud gripped Tidus' hips and brought them back with each thrust, pumping them both closer to completion. His abyss loomed before him, almost visible and taunting.

Cloud knew he couldn't hold back much longer and grasped Tidus' weeping erection he pumped Tidus in time with his trust. Soon, he felt Tidus' constrict again, and then the warmth of Tidus' release in his hand as Tidus called his name again. Seconds later, his vision went white as he released filling Tidus. He slowly pulled out and slipped his arms around the Blitzball player, kissing him passionately.

"So…what now, Cloud-san?"

"Bed, Tidus-kun."

That night for the first time in a long time, Cloud slept peacefully, holding his new, young lover wrapped in his arms.

Read and Review!


End file.
